<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Outbreak 2019 by spnsmile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163631">Outbreak 2019</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile'>spnsmile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, C-Virus, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Doctor Castiel (Supernatural), Drabble, Emotions, Firefighter Dean Winchester, Fluff, Happy Ending, Husbands, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, POV Castiel (Supernatural), Romantic Fluff, Short &amp; Sweet, Slice of Life, Virus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:35:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(CoronaVirus drabble) </p><p>There's a spreading virus around and against it the medical staff are in the front lines. Castiel is a doctor and he just texted his husband he's positive of the virus.</p><p>He awaits his fate in silence thinking of Dean.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lock Down Fest, SPN Quarantine Hits</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Outbreak 2019</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written because there's time! Drabbling head while waiting... Waiting...<br/>If looking for heavy stuff, not so much here. Just husbands in timea of need.</p><p>Kudos to our medical staff and everyone else risking their lives to fight this virus!</p><p>We can do it, humans!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://spnsmile.tumblr.com/">
    
  </a>
</p>
<p></p><div class="container">
<p></p><div class="main">
<p></p><div class="post-wrapper clearfix">
<p></p><div class="post-content">
<p></p><div class="body-text"><p>Cas looking sadly down his phone with iron grip after texting his husband 30 minutes ago that he’s just tested positive of corona virus, tries not to hold the burning tears at the back of his eyes while he sits alone inside the isolation room.</p><p>It had been a sweet beginning of the week with Dean kissing him good morning with a tray of breakfast in bed, hot soup and energy booster stuff. Dean is great at home cooking. Everything he prepares is like a meal shared with the gods guaranteed to make your day. Had he known he won’t be able to see Dean for days next, he would have spend more time with his husband.</p><p>Cas is a doctor and the days went by alarmingly tough with rising numbers of people infected. He tells Dean he isn’t in the ICU unit, being a Pediatrician, he’s not much exposed like his fellow doctors, doesn’t mean the kids don’t get sick.</p><p>He assures Dean he is okay and keeps urging his husband to wash his hands, eat healthy food and almost everything he knows that can keep his husband safe while he takes care of those arriving in the hospital.</p><p>Dean is a firefighter and thus knows the importance of self-preservation in order to save many.</p><p>But five days later, Cas ends up positive.</p><p>Gone are the days he and Dean are worried about another kind of testing, but hey.</p><p>An hour later, here he is, alone and afraid of what’s to come.</p><p>He imagines Dean receiving his text with dagger stabbing both their hearts. He couldn’t call him without breaking. If he starts crying now, Dean will absolutely rush here and look how much good that will do them. Dean hasn’t replied yet so maybe Dean hasn’t read but…</p><p>Cas thinks of Dean finding their home empty, thinks of Dean reading the message plastered on their refrigerator with his three xxx. Hopes Dean doesn’t touch it, seems pretty stupid now. Dean knows the importance of self preservation to save many.</p><p>He thinks of Dean in his uniform, watching the news with the others with arms crossed, the bulge of his muscles outlined. He imagined Dean changing his boots then quickly looking at the message with his green eyes, usually bright, slowly round in surprise. He thinks of Dean… been thinking of him forever with his boyish grin and dumbjokes, Cas is sure his husband’s top priority would be to cheer him up despite this crisis, because only Dean could…</p><p>But he can’t be with Dean and the thought hurts.</p><p>
            <b>
              <em>Can’t be with Dean… but he can’t be without Dean… but also… staying away… For Dean.</em>
            </b>
          </p><p>Memories flash like a slow movie wrapped in soft lights fill his eyes, and mostly it’s just Dean. All of it. His head is full of Dean.</p><p>The firm lips he’d been biting on begin to quiver. His eyes blazing of flames and waterworks rush out on display.</p><p>Much more than his own pain is the picture of Dean waking up to find himself alone on the bed, in the kitchen, in the garage, on the couch they both love and make love on.</p><p>Had he known last Monday was the last time he’d see Dean, he would have told him how much he loves him and would like another lifetime with him. It breaks his heart to leave Dean when the world is dark and uncertain, the lonely place they both left behind to be together now clawing them back to its empty center.</p><p>He promised Dean he wouldn’t ever leave. Promised him he would stay. Now they won’t even be allowed to touch, let alone, see.</p><p>Cas doesn’t know what’s going to happen to them, to the world, or when it will stop and when the world will be okay. Like everyone else fumbling over the pandemic virus unprepared of its horror and colossal damage to mankind, Cas fears the future.</p><p>Roller coaster of emotion hits him real time but he wills himself to <em>calm</em>.<b> For Dean.</b></p><p>To be <em>strong</em>.<b> For Dean.</b></p><p>But waiting for Dean’s message is nerve wracking and Castiel figures out it’s only just the beginning.</p><p>Swallowing his heart, his body unusually hot and aching, Castiel leans on his knees, bows his head and wraps both hands at the back of his head waiting…</p><p>He doesn’t know what.. The good news? The bad? He knows Dean will try to reach him but with the hospital already infected and probably nearing quarantined?</p><p>He wished he told Dean how much he loved him. Wished Dean didn’t have to be so groggy when he kissed him goodbye<b>. </b>He closes his eyes and prays.</p><p>
            <b>I want to see him.</b>
          </p><p>Loud voices outside alert Castiel who raise his head to the door in confusion. Seconds next, the door burst open and to Castiel’s horror and relief, Dean comes barging in, eyes glaring like a mad dragon hot and flaring and searching for its unabandoned treasure.</p><p>Their eyes instantly locked and whatever it is that’s keeping Castiel’s expression deadpan, crumbles to pieces when he sees his husband whose green eyes flicker over him-</p><p>“Cas!” Dean yells like his life depended on it.</p><p>“D-Dean!” the voice didn’t belong to him. Emotion hits skyhigh and before he knows it, he’s standing up and the angry growl of command comes washing everything out of his system. “<em>You get the hell away from here, Dean!”</em></p><p>Dean startles because Cas is really angry. At the back of his mind, he knew Dean was gonna pull this. That Dean would break heaven and hell to get to him but to see it in progress- one emotions remains.</p><p>Love.</p><p>So much love for Dean to the point of sending him away. He sees Dean’s eyes on him for a moment, then he’s gone and in three steps yanks Castiel on his arms.</p><p>“<em>Idiot</em>.” Dean hisses, warm cheeks pressing hard on the side of Castiel’s head, making the doctor’s heart thunder against their pressing chest.</p><p>Cas smells ash and singed hair on Dean as the doctor tries to pull away, but he’s weak against the strong arms he didn’t know he’s been craving a lot. Dean whose presence immediately send sparks of life in his dull existence, “Kinda little too late for that, don’t you think? I think I’m positive already.”</p><p>
            <em>“What?”</em>
          </p><p>“There’s fire on Fifth ave right before you messaged. Had to rescue an old man on wheelchair stuck on the 10th floor. He’s on quarantine already. They don’t think he will survive.”</p><p>Castiel gasps on his husband’s chest, his hands curling on the man’s waist.</p><p>“Dean… Are you…?”</p><p>“I think so.” Dean noses the back of Cas ear, leaving warm on the places his mouth while Cas shuts his eyes as if in pain.</p><p>“It’s alright, they are husbands.” says a voice flatly coming from the door where a medical worker in full equipper suit against contamination is frowning. “Sir, I’m afraid you’re going to have to stay still until we get more personnel-”</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere.” Dean rumbles, his arms around Castiel digging solid and pulling even closer, almost rendering his husband breathless. Castiel stays in those protective arms feeling light headed and safe.</p><p>“Dean…” he begins softly, all emotions given in one name.</p><p>“So… <em>This is us making do on till death do us part?”</em> Dean chuckles but his quaking voice betrayed him. The way he holds Castiel like he can hold him forever.</p><p>“We don’t even know if you’re really infected, Dean! I don’t want to think of you dying…”</p><p>“What are you talkin about? I’m already dead without you, honey…”</p><p>“That’s a depressing thought.” he tightly grips the fabric of Dean’s jacket and buries his nose on the burrow of his husband’s neck. Delight and dread mixes together, but it’s hard not to cling for support when he’s so weary and so alone.</p><p>“We won’t die, Cas. We’ll win this thing too like how we won the others. <em>Okay</em>?”</p><p>Castiel’s logic wants to argue, wants to point out hundreds of scenarios why this hugging and embracing is bad. He thinks of the many cases already spreading in the world and of Dean adding in theit number. In a world where the future seems bleak, one voice speaks the loudest in his ears.</p><p>“We’ll get through this together.”</p><p>“Mr. Winchester,” says a voice from the door again, “I’m afraid you’re gonna have to let go of Mr. Winchester. For now, if you please.”</p><p>Dean sighs and he and Cas parts a little to get a good look at the other. Cas almost whimpers because he thought he’d never see those green eyes, those freckles that makes his husband…</p><p>“I hate em polite people. Makes you guilty after punching one of their security off.”</p><p>“<em>Dean</em>!”</p><p>“He’s wearing the helmet and covers, alright? It’s my hand that hurts.”</p><p>Castiel clicks his tongue. “So what are we going to do now?”</p><p>Dean looks over his shoulder to the waiting medical team, then whips his head back to his husband, cups Cas’ small frame on his large hands and pulls him- just pulls him into a very mouthwatering deep kiss.</p><p>And nobody stopped them.</p><p>At least till the doctors are groaning and calling for support.</p><p>“You’re gonna have to bear for a month till you’re both cleared, Mr. Winchester, Mr. Winchester. Let’s try not to make another string of the virus. I would not need to remind you to wash your hands, but for fucksake, <em>hands off</em>.”</p><p>It was better safe than sorry. </p><p>And later on, after a month of isolation, the husbands separated by a room- which was a subject of Dean's annoyance and jokes while Castiel smiles- was able to recover in no time but the next question is raised: once virus infected, would that make them immune? Or susceptible to a worse case scenario once plague with the same thing?</p><p>The world is yet to answer.</p></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>